Fear Her
by nightlyroses
Summary: Draco Malfoy didn't want to admit that he was afraid of Alyssa Potter. Includes fem!darkish!Harry and genderbent!Trio. Not fem!Harry/Draco. Implies fem!Harry/Fred.
1. Fear Her

" _MALFOY!"_

 _Draco stiffened as he recognized the enraged tone of Alyssa Potter's voice. What was she mad about now? The fact that he cursed Longbottom for practice? Forcing a sneer onto his face, he turned around and nearly flinched at the murderous expression on her face. Oh Merlin. "What do you want, Potter?"_

" _You hexed my friend," she hissed. Draco flinched. If looks could kill, she probably would've killed him a million times by now. Painfully._

" _Your point?" he said back, struggling to keep himself from stuttering. He was NOT afraid of her, no matter what that voice in his head said._

 _A cruel smile twisted her lips. Draco paled (which was a remarkable feat). He had seen photos of his aunt Bellatrix and the expressions were so similar it was terrifying, especially the way her green eyes glittered with malice. He was in trouble now._

* * *

" _No one asked for your opinion, Mudblood!" Draco snapped at Granger. Multiple things happened at once. The Slytherin team quickly moved to protect him from the outraged Gryffindors. The Weasel twins made to jump him. Alicia Spinnet shouted at him. Weaslette made to curse him with her broken wand. And then there was a very angry Alyssa._

 _Draco gulped as she barrelled her way through his teammates and stormed right up to him. Fighting back the urge to close his eyes, he watched as she drew back her fist before slamming it into his nose with a loud sickening crack._

* * *

 _Draco swallowed hard. He barely registered the lecture Professor McGonagall was giving him. All he realized was the deadly glare Alyssa was giving him. He was in trouble now. Never let Flint convince him into sabotaging the Girl Who Lived again. The Slytherins were definitely going to be missing their captain and seeker next game._

* * *

" _Like the badges, Potter?" Draco smirked, flashing his_ Potter Stinks _badge at Alyssa. The giggling Pansy was making gave him a burst of courage and he was going to be proud of this moment. "We had so much to say but so little room per say."_

 _Her lip curled. "_ Accio Potter Stinks _badges."_

 _All that hard work turned out to be for nothing. Plus, she kept one as evidence to give to Professor McGonagall. They definitely should've tried something else. Especially after she destroyed them and used the remains as daggers. Needless to say, they all had to go to the Hospital Wing to get all their cuts healed._

* * *

" _Or perhaps," sneered Draco, too overwhelmed with anger from his latest loss against the Girl Who Lived to think properly, "you don't mind the stink in that hovel because you're too busy whoring yourself around with Weasel twin #1 here and –"_

 _He never got the chance to say the part about Alyssa's mother because Alyssa had immediately let go of Weasel twin #2 and both were running at him with unadulterated rage written all over their faces. To his horror, Weasel twin #1 had broken free of the Chasers and was also charging at him. He should've just skipped to the part about Alyssa's mother, shouldn't he?_

 _Never mind that. Alyssa would've given him the worse of the brawl with either remark. The Weasel twins together didn't cause even half the damage._

* * *

Draco bent over the sink, sobbing heavily from pressure and stress. It wasn't just the Dark Lord who was giving him problems; it was Alyssa Potter too. She was stalking him now, and he was highly aware of it. She knew. She suspected what he was. And she was a dangerous person. He would never admit that he was afraid of her, but he knew how unstable she was. After all, she was the one who killed his aunt. Why the Ministry let her off so easily was a mystery to him even now.

"Don't," crooned the ghost Moaning Myrtle from a cubicle. "Don't…tell me what's wrong…I can help you…."

"No one can help me," he croaked, shuddering. "I can't do it…. I can't…. It won't work… and unless I do it soon… he says he'll kill me…."

With a gasp and a shudder, he looked up at the mirror and froze. Alyssa Potter was in the doorway, watching. She heard everything. No. No. No. No.

In a flash, he spun around and fired off the first spell he thought of. _"Crucio!"_

It hit her straight in the chest. A bloodcurdling scream erupted from her, but he didn't lift the curse. His hands shook wildly as he kept the wand trained on the girl who he always mocked but who also terrified him. He wasn't supposed to fear anyone except the Dark Lord. But he feared the Girl Who Lived.

Her screams stopped as soon as his wand fell from his loose grip. She fell to the floor, writhing from the aftershock. Quickly, he bent down to pick up his wand while Myrtle started screaming, "Torture! Torture! Torture in the bathroom!"

 _Please shut up, Myrtle,_ he begged silently. _"Oblivi –"_

Alyssa jumped to her feet so suddenly he nearly stumbled back. With a snarl she shrieked, "I will get you for this one day! And you will wish that you were _never_ born! NEVER!"

Draco whimpered as she advanced on him, her green eyes flashing with rage. He closed his eyes and prayed that she would just kill him already. It was one thing to be killed by the Dark Lord. It was another thing to be killed by the Girl Who Lived. He wasn't sure which would be worst.

Nothing came. Footsteps pounded away from him. He opened his eyes. She was gone. She didn't do anything to him at all. Which was really bad actually. She was going to do something to him sooner or later, and he was going to suffer by anticipating it for who knew how long. In other words, he was in big trouble. More trouble than he ever had been in the past.

But something else was bothering him. Alyssa Potter was notorious for her Slytherin-like methods and crazy fast reflexes. Only she could have blocked or dodged his spell. So why didn't she?

* * *

 **AN:** Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks in advance to those who do!


	2. Epilogue

**AN:** You may or may not see a little epilogue with some of my one-shots. I just sometimes get these headcanons that connect well with a one-shot so I write them! Enjoy!

* * *

It was May 1998. The Dark Lord was finally gone. Peace in the Wizarding world was finally going to be here.

But peace always came with costs. The loss of loved ones, the loss of innocence, and the loss of peace of mind. For Draco Malfoy, he knew he was never going to be the same again. In both good and bad ways.

Alyssa Potter was dead. The _Daily Prophet_ was all over the incident for days. The entire Wizarding world was shocked and grief-stricken for the loss of their saviour. She had been crazy and violent, yes, but she was still the girl who defeated Voldemort. They couldn't look beyond that.

For once, the _Daily Prophet_ told the truth. The story was just too horrible and too graphic to be spun into another "exciting" tale. What else could they say other than the fact that Alyssa Potter killed herself in the middle of the night in grief for the loss of her fiancé, her godmother, and the people who died in the Battle of Hogwarts as well as the others who got killed over the past several years? They just couldn't. That was everything there was to it.

He heard from others while carefully guarding himself away from the distrustful and angry looks the public gave him from his actions as a Death Eater that she was buried in Godric's Hollow next to her parents. So fitting. The Weasleys apparently held a private funeral a few days later, using some of the money Alyssa had left them. A proper send-off to the Girl Who Went Crazy.

He didn't know why he came here, but he did. Staring at his archnemesis's grave, he inhaled deeply. She would _hate_ to have him here, dirtying up her resting place with his filthy presence. She would kick him, shove him, curse him. Anything to get him out of here. He normally would've run away like the coward he was, but something kept him here. _Say something_ , his mind urged.

"I'm sorry," he forced out. "For what I did. It wasn't right. I was a right bastard. Insulting you, Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom. And I don't know why I kept doing it. You were just the most _frightening_ person I had ever met, just as much as the Dark Lord. I was just inviting myself to the Hospital Wing every day. You were always the good person, even with the lack of stability in your mind. Merlin, when you killed my crazy aunt Bellatrix, it was terrifying and yet _relieving_. I never liked her, really. She was always kissing up to the Dark Lord because she was obsessed with him, you know. I mean, she did love me and Mum but she just wasn't right in the head. Even worse than you, no offence. She was a danger to everyone, including herself."

He sucked in a breath and continued. "It was hard to choose when I became a Death Eater. I was going to have a target on my back for either the Dark Lord or you. Refuse or join. In the end, the constant presence of the Dark Lord in my home overcame my fear of you – sort of. When I came back to school, I was freaking out. What if you discovered what I had become? I thought you would've killed me. And when I accidentally used the Cruciatus Curse on you, I thought I was done for. I was on pins and needles for ages. Then, I failed to kill Dumbledore and I ran off with Snape and the others.

"The worst thing that ever happened though was when you, Weasley, and Granger were in my home. Merlin, I'm still having nightmares about it. I just wanted to break down in front of everyone when my uncles were – raping – Weasley. It was tempting to release Granger so he could stop my uncles until his anger melted into sobs. It was then that it felt like, in a weird and twisted way, that we needed each other in that moment. Then you burst in and everything went to hell. Sometimes, I just want to Obliviate that memory away from me, but I can't because it's wrong to forget an event like that. I feel like shit. Weasley's never going to recover fully, will she?"

He bit his lip as a single tear slid down his cheek. "And now, you're dead. You've lost so many people, and you couldn't take it anymore, could you? You were the bane of my existence, Potter, but to have you dead is just so _wrong_. If anything, _I_ should be dead and _you_ should be alive. Why is the world so unfair like this?"

His question was left unanswered by the silence that fogged the grave's atmosphere. "But I guess I have to thank you. If it weren't for the fact that you and the Dark Lord scared the shit out of me, I probably would still be the same spoiled prick I was until fifth year. Still, I would go back and change everything if I could. Our enmity, becoming a Death Eater, Weasley's rape, everything. I have to pay for everything now. Everyone hates me, I have to live with the memory of Weasley's rape, and I probably have to go to Azkaban. Oh well. Small price to pay, isn't it?"

Silence. He shifted on his feet. "So yeah. I shouldn't even be here because I'm probably the last person you want to be at your grave. But I had to. I promise you, though, I won't come back. I'll suffer through the rest of my life like you'd want me to. I probably won't even have a family because no one would fall in love with someone like me. I'll just be a miserable old hermit until the day I die and go to hell. I hope you're happy wherever you are."

The last words of his monologue echoed in the empty graveyard. Drawing out his wand, he waved it and a small bouquet of black roses appeared in the mound of flowers. He was so focused on what he was doing he didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps and nearly jumped at the voice. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

The rough rasp of Olivia Weasley's voice rang out, broken and scratchy. Draco slowly turned to face her, Granger, and Longbottom standing together. Each of them were holding flowers. Olivia and Granger, he noticed, were holding hands. "Well?"

Straightening up to look as formal as he could he said in a stiff voice, "Just paying my respects. My condolences to you three. Hope you recover well, Weasley."

With that, he Disapparated leaving behind three very confused grieving Wizarding heroes.

* * *

 **AN:** Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks in advance to those who do!


End file.
